Life Problems
by Sophie W. Andrews
Summary: What do you do when you face a problem? You ask us about it, of course! This is a series of one-shots based on fanfictioners' problems. Need help? Kim and Jack have advice here for you! PM me for requests.
1. Changing

**It's been a while since I've written a story and to be honest, I'm just getting started with literature. This one-shot is an emotional piece, one that I think will have a few of my readers' attention, two of them being guests. This first story will be the beginning of my emotional advice collection. I will write these based on my readers' difficulties in life. I've been through many, and I know that stories help you understand the world better; even if it's just a simple story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.**

* * *

_**~What happens when your best friend turns his back on you?~**_  


It's incredible how people can change in time. Throughout my entire life, I've never devoted myself to anything. I'm Kim Crawford, I do NOT stay attached. I had giant walls built up to save me my emotions. I had all the protection needed. My walls were practically made of diamond; no one could break through them. Absolutely no one, and I was completely fine with that.

But then, HE came. He came and broke through those walls without saying more than one word: "_Hi."_

He came and he got to my heart. It was his laugh, his voice, and the way his eyes glistened when I saw him. There was something about him that I couldn't put my foot on. He seemed so genuine, so real. He never gossiped about anyone, and he never hit on me like others did. He was different, and I noticed.

But then he started dating Lindsey. I didn't mind it, of course. I was the one to set them up. They looked cute together, and I thought, why not? He seemed exhilarated on his first date with her, and I fed him advice about girls, and how to treat them.

The next few days, I didn't notice anything, mostly because I was worried about my sister, who recently got cancer. I told Jack about it, but he just went on and on about Lindsey.

Later on he started fading a bit, not going unnoticed by me. When I asked him what was wrong, he brushed it off like it was nothing. He talked about his troubles with his family, but he never really told me about that, he just mentioned it, which is why I consulted his mother.

_"Hey, Karen," I said politely. We were on a first name basis, and she was like, my best friend. We talked and gossiped all the time together. She's awesome. "Jack said he was having some family problems, which is why I wanted to ask if I could help. He's fading; changing. I noticed how he seemed out of it today. What's wrong?"_

_"We don't really have any problems at home... We're always happy and always together as a family. I can't imagine why he'd tell you otherwise, and I have noticed that he's been out of it. I haven't seen him since school! Oh, and he said that it was because you guys barely hang out anymore, and he missed you," Karen replied._

_"Well, I'll talk to him. I suppose he'll want to talk to me," I spoke, slightly concerned._

_"Will do. Bye, Kim!" she said, waving._

I searched for him that day, and when I found him, he was crying.

_"Jack, are you okay?" I asked, worried._

_"Do I **look **okay to you?!" he yelled._

_I stepped back, surprised at his tone. "Who did this to you?" Now I was crying. He had tear-stained eyes, and it looked like he'd been crying for hours._

_"Everyone. My friends, everything. School too; today I was protecting Lindsey from Brad, and he made it look like **they** were dating and I was hitting on her. The entire school saw me punch - and break - his nose. I'm the laughing-stock now. My girlfriend, who isn't helping by scolding me because I 'ruined her reputation' or something. And also the person who is supposedly my **best friend** who wasn't there to help me when I needed her most!"_

_"Well you know **what**? I'm **tired **of your constant bullshit! You lied to me about your family problems! You're blocking me out of your life, and **I'm** the bad guy here? I looked around for you **everywhere** so I could come talk to you because I was worried. And you know what? I was studying for a test today because last night, I was at the hospital watching over my sister who recently caught cancer!" I shouted angrily._

_"Why didn't you **tell** me? I can't believe you'd keep something like this from me! I know I didn't tell you about my troubles but that's no excuse to-"_

_"I **did** tell you! I told you everything, but all you did was rave on and on about Lindsey, who, by the way, is a huge bitch!" I screamed._

_"She is **not **a bitch," he deadpans._

_"Really? Then tell me, what type of girlfriend pressures someone until they break? What type of girlfriend cares about her reputation more than she cares about her boyfriend? What type of girlfriend would just stand there while you get laughed at? When you figure out the answer, let me know, because you're acting like a real jerk, and I don't talk to jerks. As of right now, don't text me, don't call me, **don't** stop by my door because I'm **tired** of spending restless nights worrying about you, only to meet some stranger that I don't recognize at all!" Then I soften a little. "I miss you, Jack. I miss your old self, who you really are. But she changed you, and I'm not sure I want to deal with this new you. I don't want to deal with the bullshit. I really don't."_

_"Kim... I'm sorry. I'm just not in a very stable condition right now, and-"  
_

_I hugged him. "My gosh Jack. Never do that to me again. Will you promise to go back to being yourself?" I asked._

_"I promise."_

It's been two years since that incident, and I'm 18 now. It's senior year, and there's no sign of him. I don't know him anymore, I just don't. He's still with that little bitch, and I took all his crap until last week. I stayed with him through everything, even when I promised myself I'd leave, because he **promised **he'd be himself again. But the entire summer, we lost contact because of Lindsey. I should have backed off earlier, and maybe my grades would have been better. My average is a B- on almost every class. I just wish I left off early, when I still had a bit of hope, because when you cross that door, you can't go back.

What happens when your best friend turns his back on you?

**You turn your back on him.**

* * *

**Well, that was a depressing one shot. To the guests: You can't stay. You have to leave because it's time to go. You need to accept the fact that he's gone, and he'll never come back, because if he's burning, and you stay, you burn down with him. It's for the better, and if he sees how much it hurts, then he may stop. If he ever cared about you, he'll come back.**

_~If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours to keep; if it doesn't, it was never yours in the first place.~_

**Hope that helped you. Please review, and in the review make sure to add if you have any problems; I could make a one-shot to help you out with them. These one shots get you thinking, and they really help people. I'm sure of it; books often help me with my problems.**

**To the user: I don't know what to tell you except follow your brain, use logic and reason to figure this out.**

**Review please! I'm giving out shout outs next chapter ^.^**


	2. Moving On

**This is more of a filler one-shot for your entertainment. Lately I've been having boy troubles. They're so damn complicated! It's like they're always flirting with you one minute and they move on to another the next. Then there's the cute guy next door, the jerk/player in my class, but to top it off, I have a horrible weakness that gets back at me all the time. It's trust. I tend to give out trust to people that seem trustworthy, but it always comes back at me. Sorry about that. Oh, and here are a few shout outs.**

**xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**

**shiqi98**

**RomeoWolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

** And I don't wanna get sued**

** But it's okay that I don't own it**

** Cause neither do you! ^.^**

* * *

_**~What do you do when your your best friends and boyfriend betray you?~**_

All was going horrible for me. I got dumped by Jack (long story), got kicked off the cheer squad and then, Grace tops it off for 'mistreating her brother'. I'm not sure why she did this, and how come she didn't even care. She didn't do anything. She just left me when I was vulnerable.

I was shocked, to say the least. I didn't eat for days, and my grades started dropping.

But none of that made me stop my karate. I kept taking classes at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, early in the morning. I would arrive at 5 and Rudy would teach me until 6:30. I got extra time now, courtesy of Rudy. He knew what I was going through and he promised he wouldn't turn his back on me. He never did. He kept teaching Jack and the others, but at a different time.

Fortunately, Mika and Julie took my side. They gave me pep talks, and soon we became great friends. Donna and I started talking, and it turns out that she is an amazing person with a wonderful personality. Plus, I did the impossible. I made friends with Lindsey.

It started with her being sad; long story short, I gave her a pep talk, and we became friends.

Without them, I devoted myself to singing and karate. By now I was a 4th degree black belt, with Jack still not reaching his 3rd. Rudy became much better at karate too, and he soon found himself a grand master; 10th degree.

I started doing more things in school, like fundraisers, donating to charities and I started a newspaper line for our school. In the newspaper I wrote everything that went on, like fundraisers, events, and my very own advice column.

It was simple; people wrote letters and sent them to the principal, where it would be delivered to me. I was really happy about all the reviews given to my column, and I was very happy when I was nominated for the Citizenship Award and won. Since I am the president, the vice president had to hand it to me, and my vice president is Jack, which is why it was so much better. I knew he always wanted the citizenship award.

My grades went up to straight As, a GPA of no less than 3.85. I was very successful in everything I did, and it was all in determination of forgetting Jack, forgetting everyone.

Soon enough, Jack and Jerry were replaced by Mika and Donna, and Milton was replaced by Julie, so I had my best friends back. Lindsey had to move, but we still keep in touch.

As far as I know, I'll never completely get over Jack. I'll never love someone as much as I loved him, and I've made it clear that I wouldn't ever date again. Every time a boy hit on me, I flipped them and kept walking. I didn't have time for boys, since the one I loved would never be replaced. But I realized that in some way, the break up has helped me grow and get out of my comfort spot. It taught me to take risks, and go for whatever I wanted to do. It made me who I am.

We haven't talked since then, except for Jack and I, who have to work together, but that's okay. I know he hasn't moved on, and I tried telling him to do so.

What do you do when your your best friends and boyfriend betray you?

**You move on and follow your dreams.**

* * *

**Like I said, I'm having trouble with my friends right now so I've decided to move on, find some new friends, and that's exactly what I did. To you this story may just be a story, but to me, it is a life lesson that I've followed forever.**

**Review! Reviews = New Chapter = Shout outs = MORE REVIEWS :D**

**Lol bye! :***


	3. Screwing Over

**I've gotten really sweet reviews from readers and I want you guys to know that I acknowledge all of it. So for their continued support to my story, I'm giving them a shout out :) But this time, I will also answer their reviews.**

**KarateGirl77- Thank you so much for your kind reviews to my story.**

**Shakeema28- I'm glad you think so! Maybe these will be able to aid you during life, but hopefully you won't find yourself in these situations because they can really break your heart.**

**RomeoWolf- Thanks so much! I certainly hope that this will help people :)**

**xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx- You deserve an award too, for Project Beautiful. Thanks so much for your support!**

**This chapter will focus on Jack's point of view with his old best friend, Kim.**

* * *

**_~What happens when you've screwed over?~_**

_"Please take down the mistletoe  
__Cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

_Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine

I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold

But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

You were mine"

I heard Kim sing this at the dojo the day after we found ourselves under the mistletoe. To keep tradition, we kissed. I didn't know she liked me... so I chickened out and asked Kim about her other best friend, Donna... the day after.**  
**

She told me about Donna, what she likes and what she dislikes. As I thanked her, I watched a tear drip down her face. I'd never thought it was because of me. I left and went after Donna, because I was pressured by my conscience, which was telling me to move on from Kim.

After the first few days of dating Donna, I fell for her. Apparently I'm the "heartthrob", which made Donna really popular, so she decided to ditch Kim. She convinced me that Kim betrayed her with a little story, and the next day, Jerry came up to me and asked about it. I shrugged him off, telling him that he was simply jealous because I had a girlfriend.

_"Okay, bro, but that girl is more cunning than Julie," he told me, chuckling._

_"Donna's nothing like Julie," I deadpanned._

_"Whatever you say, man, but that girl is popularity-hungry," he said._

_"No, she's not, she never lies," I said firmly._

_"Sure she doesn't, sure," he rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Kim was crying yesterday. When I asked her about it, she told me to 'ask Jack' about it. Then she punched me in the face. What a feisty mamacita."_

_"She was crying?" I asked._

That day, I went to the dojo a little bit late, and I heard Kim singing that Taylor Swift song. Milton told me she found out about everything I said, and she sang that the entire karate lesson.

Later on I found out what Jerry said was true, and so I broke up with Donna.

I was just about to apologize to Kim and Jerry at the dojo, but once I found them, they left.

Before Kim left, though, she told me something that broke my heart.

_"I can't believe you. I never want to see you, ever again!" she yelled, slapping me._

Here goes nothing... I knocked on her door, and she opens it.

What happens when you've screwed over?

**You fix everything.**


	4. Drowning

**Okay, thanks so much for the irreplaceable reviews. But honestly, last chapter sucked like crap. It was so in general because I had little time to write it, I thought some people would unfavorite it or unfollow me. Seriously. I told so little that it felt like I was just telling you a brief summary of what actually happened. You wouldn't be able to tell your friends about the chapter because it was already in general so once you finished summarizing, it would probably end up as a sentence. Sorry for the ranting but it's true.**

**I am SO SORRY for not updating! Listen, I know you must already hate me and never want to read my stories again but I wrote this chapter TWICE and it erased on my computer. It was nearly 2,000 words! I apologize once again for my rant. Here are a few shout-outs to loyal followers. (I give 5 every chapter so if you're not in it, don't worry, you might be in the next).**

**My #1 Follower Shout-out goes to: KarateGirl77**

**My #2 Follower Shout-out goes to: wolf6004**

**My #3 Follower Shout-out goes to: xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx, Summer Lovin Gal**

**Sweetest Review Award goes to: Aznmissy04, xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**

**REVIEW and YOU might get an award/shoutout! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll never own Kickin' it. Like, ever.**

* * *

**_~What do you do when you feel like you're drowning?~_**

Floating. In touch with the surface, and the sun shines brightly above. This is how I felt like when I first joined this new school in Seaford. People treated me so well, and they see me the way I am, because I have nothing to hide. But why would I hide from these wonderful people? I often wonder, but I never realized the answer until 7th grade, two years ago.

It never stroke me that these people weren't always the wonderful people I thought they were. They judge people, and the only reason many have not judged me is because I just seem "perfect" to them. They believe so because I have hidden who I am from the world. They know me as the tough, straight A student. The confident, proud Kim Crawford. That is the person I can only wish to be.

They want to be me, but they don't see that I want them to understand.

I want them to understand that it's not easy, trying to be the perfect role model for others because _that's _who I am. I am a person who strives for success just like everyone else. I am a person who has put herself under pressure no one else made me face. They don't understand that it takes a long time for me to make a decision because I want to make sure nothing is affected by what I do. They can simply make a mistake, and it'll be okay, because they didn't do that.

But if I tell them, they'll say that I'm doing it for attention. They'll tell me that by thinking it'll affect everyone else, I'm implying that I'm more important than the rest. But I'm not. I'm not saying that if I make a mistake, people won't be able to live with it; I'm saying that _I _won't be able to, because I'm not as strong as others are, no matter what others think. I'm _not _more intelligent than others; I just try hard to do the right thing.

I don't do these things because I want to. Well, _you _might say that, but to me it's more like doing things in fear; _fearing _that if I _don't _do it right, it'll bring my downfall. I've always tried to be aware of things. I've always wanted to be the person you think of when you think the word '_role model_'. I've always wanted to be the person you go to when you have a problem, because I want to be _reliable._

Then there were the rumors. The fake things they'd say were crazy. They'd begun to find me stuck-up. All I was doing was being mature and blocking out my emotions. All the emotions people face are, in my words, pathetic. This is where people find me tough.

They say: "She's Kim Crawford."

They tell me: "You're _Kim Crawford._ You're _strong._"

But don't you ever feel like you're _tired_ of being who everyone wants you to be? That you're _tired_ of being pushed around and treated like crap?

Honestly, it's something I never would've thought about, if not for the insecurity. But I'll always be insecure about myself, because everyone is.

But you know what? I'm _done_ caring about the lies, because I know the truth. I'm _done _thinking that I'm not strong, because I _am _strong.

I'm strong because I know when I've had enough. I know my weaknesses, and I know just about how much I can take.

But mostly, I'm strong because I'm _done _drowning.

What do you do when you feel like you're drowning?

**You swim up from beneath and breathe.**

* * *

**I honestly think this was my sincerest one-shot ever. This was something I've always faced, trying to hold in everything. I tried holding my breath, hoping it'll pass like it came. It never did. But these things made me realize that the things that make me great can be my downfall, and the things that make me weak can be my best traits. **

_**"Weakness is just strength in denial." ~Sophie W. Andrews**_

**This one-shot is something I've been holding on to for a while. It's a secret I've kept for more than three years. I've been able to keep it from my closest friends as well, because I don't like pity. (Not a big fan of it xD).**

**Please REVIEW! Normally I don't do this, but I just poured out my soul for you. Can I get up to 30 reviews? If I can, I'll make a special Kick-filled one-shot for all of you to enjoy ^.^**

**If you want to see some intense intimacy between Jack and Kim, look at fax19lover's stories.**

**How did I do? Good, so so, horrible?**

**Please feel free to give only constructive criticism, not that "I hate the plot" crap. If you dislike the plot, I suggest you don't read it.**

**Please REVIEW! Make my wish come true ^.^**


	5. Frustrated

**A grand thanks to Guest Reviewer xoxox for sending me my first request! I normally update about once or twice a week but my requests are really important. It's something I really care about because it's a person in need of advice, not me needing someone to spill/vent to.**

**I don't face this problem, so I'm not sure if I'll do well. I don't text too much, though. I don't like shorts, because I don't like it when boys stare at me. Not my cup of tea. My mom doesn't allow anything under 95%, but that isn't something I don't require of myself. Dating... I couldn't care less at my age; I think I'll start dating at sophomore year.**

**This time I am only giving out one award/shout-out:**

**#1 Follower's Award: KarateGirl77, who has reviewed on every chapter up to now.**

**DISCLAIMER: KICKIN' IT IS OWNED BY JIM. I AM NOT JIM.**

* * *

**_~What do you do when you're tired of all these rules after your parents' divorce?~_**

**_Since this one is a request and I have not been through the situation, I need to make a few comments for xoxox to read. Okay. After a divorce, people tend to have feelings that still remain, and everything that reminds them of their partner will make them feel remorseful. It's normal, and their grief tend to affect their decisions. We need to understand that, but the only way for them to snap out of it is to set them straight. Believe me, it's the one way to quickly cure someone after a divorce. The guest didn't tell me much, so I'm not sure if there even WAS a divorce or their dad left them much earlier. In any case, the parent needs to know that they need to move on, because that's how you let go. If the mother is ever able to read this, then I want her to know that I understand that these things tend to mess with your head, but you should keep fighting. Every person affects you, and if he was delightful enough to have dated you then he must have made you a better person. Be thankful for the person he has made you, because I assure you that the person you are now is worth fighting for. ~Sophie_**

Everything is so dang frustrating! After the divorce, my mom has gone _crazy._ Like, seriously. I've talked to her about it, but she doesn't listen! I got _grounded _for getting a B+! You might think I'm just overreacting, but I'm not. It's something I never thought I'd have to go through. She won't let me wear shorts (which are like, my best friends), she won't let me text after 8:00 (which isn't too bad but still...), she doesn't allow dating and she only allows 90% plus in my test scores.

Not only that, but I'm also affected by the divorce, and mom is _not _helping my situation. I'm in freshman year; mom should be _helping_ me with things like boys, dating, grades, etc. She shouldn't be criticizing me about them!

Shorts are the most comfortable thing ever. I love them. They're the best. I also love jeans, though, so I don't really mind.

I walk in and see mom crying, but I have no sympathy for her. I know I should, but I can't help but be angry at her for being so ridiculous and uptight.

My friends are treating me like crap, and I _miss _the times when she'd drive me to the mall and shop until I forget the drama in my life. I _miss _her, but she's pushing me away. If that is what she wants, I'll give that to her. But when she comes crying, I won't be waiting for her.

She sees me and looks at me with sympathy, and I harden my glare.

"I'm so sorr-"

I put my hand up to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it. You think this divorce only affected you?! I have to struggle with my boy problems, my grades, extracurriculars and drama. Plus, I have to deal with my dramatic friends. In addition, I have to deal with the divorce in which you take half the blame," I say harshly.

"It's not my faul-" she starts, but I interrupt quickly.

"Don't say it's not your fault!" I yell at her. "I witnessed everything, all of it. Can you imagine how I felt when you had to bring me to the court for custody over me? Could you ever imagine the anger I felt for you when people laughed about it at school? I _defended _you! I went through that two _weeks_ after I began freshman year! Then you bother me about _grades_? I barely have time to study because I have to take care of _you_ because you're so emotionally unstable that you haven't been able to do anything lately! Do you think it was all about _you _when you divorced dad? Were you so blind that you didn't see how it affected _me?_ He's ruined your life, but you're no better than he is if you're going to ruin _mine_ because of it."

"I'm sorry," she says.

"I. Don't. _Care,"_ I reply. And with that, I leave the room and go change into dark jean shorts, a pink ruffle top and white sandals.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Grace's house. It's her birthday. I'm going to help Jack get the decorations done," I say.

"Not in shorts you're not," she says, crossing her arms.

I hand her Grace's father's number. "This is Grace's father's cell number. He's single. Just say Grace told you to call him. She told him everything," I tell her. "I hope that by the end of the year, Grace and I are step sisters."

"Get changed into jeans," she deadpans.

"I'm already in jeans!" I exclaim, smiling.

She opens her mouth to protest, but I already leave.

*Time Skip*

By the time I'm home, everything is back in order, and mom is cooking dinner. I run up to her and pull her into a hug and say, "I missed you."

She smiles. "It's good to be back."

"So about the no dating rule..." I trail off.

"No way!" she says, smiling ear to ear. "Jack made a move on you?"

I blush.

"I knew it!" she remarked, dancing. "His dad _so _owes me a 20!"

"You bet on us?" I say, pouting.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'll split it with you."

I beam at her and she laughs.

I push my hair to the side and her eyes widen.

"Kim... did Jack do that?" she asks, pointing to the bruise on my neck.

I shift awkwardly. "He um... didn't like it when other people gawked at me."

She grins. "Second base?"

I gasp. "No! First base! First base!"

She chuckles at my outburst.

What do you do when you're tired of all these rules after your parents' divorce?

**You show them how it's also affected you and hope for the best.**

* * *

**Okay, so I've gotten 16 reviews. There is this game I created, called "double it". If by the next chapter I receive 16 more reviews, I will write the first chapter of a VERY fluffy story about KICK. If I receive 8 reviews, I'll give out the summary as a part of the post-story author's note in the next chapter, okay? This has got to be the most... um... emotional chapter I have written. I think it's only so because I'm listening to Taylor Swift's "Breathe" as I write this. I hope this helped all of my readers at least understand the world better. You never know how this knowledge might help you later on. Hold on to this chapter, because you can be assured that it will help you at least once in your life. It may not seem so, but many people have gone through these things. Some just aren't strong enough to admit it, so we need to be strong for those people.**

**REVIEW! Let's get at least 8! 16 will be better, though!**

**If I get 32 reviews, I'll give you a very long chapter next time and also the summary and first chapter of my story. Follow my FanFiction if you want to be alerted first about the story, but if not, I might mention it later on in another chapter.**

**REVIEW! Did I do well? So so? Horrible? Constructive criticism only, please!**


	6. Lost

**Oh. My. Gosh!**

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews :) I really appreciate the support you guys are showing to me! Okay, I've been getting many more requests now. So as a special, I am doing a two-in-one shot for you guys. One of my requests I don't know how to make a story for it, so I'll do it as an Author's Note for them. I didn't get 16 more reviews and I didn't reach 24 total reviews but that's okay. I'll send a sneak peek of my new "KICK" story but I will have other authors do the kissing parts for me cause I don't write those. I'll do some competitions for that & the winner will get themselves followed by me, and I will read & review their on one of their stories. I will also recommend them in an Author's Note.**

**I'll tell you guys about that next chapter, and since you guys almost got me 8 reviews, I'll make sure to post the summary for you guys ;)**

**All the Kick moments in the story will be written by a different author, because, like I mentioned before, I will not.**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update on New Year's Eve like I told some of you I would, but I really had little to no time.**

**Okay, that's enough of my babbling.**

**I know... you want the Disclaimer to rub it in my face.**

**Fine.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it? I don't own... You know the rest.**

**Did you expect me to say it all? Nuh-uh!**

**Okay, guys, please read the Author's Note down below.**

**It's something really important.**

**After it I'll give you the story. (Be patient!)**

* * *

**_Author's Note for Mylovelife'sbad (Guest): _**

**_Love is something unpredictable. I think you're rushing this stuff with your cousin. There are tons of other boys, and you might not see them now, but things have a way of appearing when you need them most. Boys are... a mystery to me. Love won't necessarily come to you quickly, but it will come when the time is right. You don't need to go "find" a guy. The thing about guys is that they come to you. When everything is wrong and you can't tell the difference between true and false, you will begin to notice the little things that people do more. Because what seems like a little thing can soon become what matters most. I can't help you with your depression too much, but I can tell you this: Sooner or later in life it won't matter if you were the "Queen Bee" in high school or the "nerd" everybody picked on. Sooner or later it won't matter to you if people think you are ugly or not, it'll only matter if YOU think so or not. Because the people that seem to be winning the battle now are going to be losing the war ahead of them. Think about it. In ten years, will it matter if you were bullied in school? Will it matter if you were the "loser"? Look at the little differences between you and other people. Soon, you will understand that these different characteristics are what makes you, in a way, exotic. These features makes you who you are; and to be able to understand that is what makes you special. I hope this helped you because I assure you, you are special and beautiful in your own way. Forget what people say and think more about what YOU think._**

**On to the story! :)**

* * *

**_~What do you do when you feel lost and no one else is too?~_**

There are so many doors ahead of me, each with different lives ahead. I see people entering them, going on with their lives. Each of them have different talents, and I have none. I look at the people as they cross, their faces determined.

How can they be so sure of themselves when they have no idea what's behind the door? How can they walk in without any care in the world?

All I can think is _I don't know_.

I write in my journal about my thoughts.

_Dear Journal,_

_ It's been a while since I graduated 11th grade. With senior year ahead of me, I cannot help but question myself. I think it is dire_ **(if you did not know, the word dire means urgent) **_for myself to find a career; and soon._

_I'm not sure how mother is taking this. She must be very worried. I would be too, as this situation is urgent and can be very critical. _

_The past few years have been horrendous and I cannot look back. The mere though of me thinking of my past send shivers down my shoulders, like electricity in its wake._

_I'm sure it'll be the death of me. _

I never expected time to pass by so quickly. After junior year, I ran for student government. I did fundraisers, advice columns and just about everything.

I tried countless sports and extracurricular activities, hoping to find something I'd like. I took dance courses, art courses, everything.

Heck, I even took fortune-telling courses! But I needn't tell you how that ended...

Now, a year later, I stand here at Georgetown University. Here I am, choosing my courses, but I'm not sure which ones to pick.

Once again, I check my bag and fumble with my journal. I open it to look at the advice I've written for myself over the years. Looking through it, I remember everything.

But I also see what I didn't notice before. Inside my journal was 163 pages (don't judge me! I'm emotional!) of well-written advice given to myself in format of a novel.

I grin, and I begin to pick my college courses.

What do you do when you feel lost and no one else is too?

**Look a little closer, you might just find something.**

* * *

**_To Summer Lovin Gal: Sometimes you just need to experiment. And if you see everyone else knowing what they're gonna be when they grow up, then good for them. You need to understand, however, that you may have talents that you had no idea about. Search up your family history, try the things they succeeded at. Finding a career is something we all struggle with. No matter how easy it seems for some people, know that it's been hard for many people, including myself. I'm just trying to try things and experiment. I just don't think I want to grow up too fast, you know? We've still got plenty of time as people. My advice to you is stay calm and carrying on. Look a little bit closer, you'll see things you haven't seen before. Believe me. Look a little closer._  
**

* * *

**Okay, I really need you guys to be honest with me. How did I do? Because I'm not really sure of myself this time. Okay, I have many silent readers, and I would not protest under normal circumstances, but this story depends on the reviews and PMs that I get. In order to continue these one-shots. I need requests. This is one of the rare occasions where I will do 2 in 1s. I normally don't do that, but these were things that I think really helps people.**

**To my Guest Reviewers: If you want a one-shot advice, please give every single detail so I can put it into writing. The main reason that it's hard to write for you guys is because I don't know enough about the situation.**

**To my Followers: I'll try to give each & every one of you the summary before the rest, but I'm not sure if I'll have time. PM me if you would like the summary of my newest (and KICK-iest) story.**

**How did I do?**

**Great?**

**So so?**

**Horrendous?**

**I want to hear it!**

**So do us all a favor and...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**STOP READING AND REVIEW :D**

**~Sophie**

**Next chapter I will have multiple Author's Notes which I'll need you guys to read.**

**But for now...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Fading

**Oh. My. God.**

**OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!**

**Before I write anything else, I am giving the "Such an Awesome Reviewer I Feel Like You Stalk Me Award" to MusicMusicMusic. This girl kept giving so many reviews I thought I was going to FAINT! :D You made my New Year's Day.**

**Everyone, you can thank her for getting you this summary of my newest KICK-filled story :D**

** Dazzling Hearts **

**Summary: Kim is a player, no doubt. Jack (jackass, as Kim calls him) is the heartthrob. They're both cynical about love, which is why they became best friends. But when Kim agrees to help Milton with his "Feelings Device", they find out that she's fallen for the boy. But will she accept the fact that she's in love, or will it all fall down? Will she even talk to the boy again? Oh... You're in trouble, Jack!**

**I got some ideas from my award winner, but I also got one about heartbreak from a Guest named Guest, so I'm doing Guest's first, then if I have time, I'll do hers.**

**DISCLAIMER: IDOKI. Done. Happy? Geez...**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**To Guest: I think that you need to think about everything that's happened. Your past affects your future, but your judgement shouldn't reflect on that. Moving on is a step that can be very heartbreaking, yet effective. No matter how much a boy made you feel like you wanted to pause the moment forever, you need to know and understand that moments happen a lot. Even if time stopped around the boy, once it's over, you have to keep moving. **_

_**"I've found time can heal 'most anything and you just might find who you're gonna be. I didn't know it at fifteen." ~Taylor Swift.**_

_**This quote from Taylor Swift means that everything is a point of focus. You can't seem to move on? He must have had a big impact on you, then. I can't promise you that you'll stop hurting. You won't. But somehow, someday, that pain will turn into a tiny sting, and your memories will have faded into a distant blur. Focus on the things that you love, the people you love. Believe me; sooner or later, he will only be what he is; a memory destined to fade.**_

_**So here's what I have to say to you:**_

_**Let him fade.**_

* * *

**_~What do you do when you can't get over your ex, even though he's a player?~_**

I remember feeling warm and fuzzy. I remember bringing his lips closer to mine until they touched. I remember him walking away from everything. From the gang and the dojo.

But he also walked away from me.

I remember feeling timeless. I remember feeling fearless. I remember feeling the red sparks fly as our lips touched.

I also remember laughing with him, with everyone the gang. I remember blushing when he caught me as I fell.

I remember falling for him. But I also remember the arguments.

I sit down on the couch at the dojo and look at a picture of us and the gang. Now I was the leader of the gang, and I encouraged everyone else. Everyone else was fine, and they just stood unknowingly as I drowned in tears.

I lie down there, and my foot keeps bumping on something. I reach out and grab it.

A guitar. I smiled sadly, and I thought of some lyrics.

_(Taylor Swift's "Red") __**You might want to search the song on Youtube.**_

_[Verse 1:]  
Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

[Chorus:]  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

[Verse 2:]  
Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

[Chorus:]  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

[Bridge:]  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
In burning red  
Burning, it was red

[Chorus:]  
Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red

[Post-Chorus:]  
And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

I peered at the door and saw the boys listening.

"I thought you were over him..." Milton said.

"Yo, that was some swawesome singing girl! WHOO!" Jerry exclaimed.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I guess he's just stuck in my mind... forever..." I said sadly.

"Yes, it was great singing," said someone coming inside the dojo.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY!" I exclaimed. "You're the producer from Hollywood Studios!"

"Yes, I am. And might I say, that was some singing!" he praised.

"Thanks! But um... how did you hear it?" I asked.

"I didn't at first. I was on my way to the dojo to talk to Rudy to let my son train here," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

"You've got some voice there. Would you, um, like to record that as a single?" he asked.

"You're giving me a record deal?" I asked, beaming.

"Oh, definitely!" he remarked. "We need people with talent like yours."

"When do we start?" I asked.

"Why not today?" he said. "The limo's this way. You can bring your friends, if you'd like."

What do you do when you can't get over your ex, even though he's a player?

**Let him fade.**

* * *

**I've been getting so many reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**I told you there'd be a ton of Author's Notes, so here they are.**

**COMPETITION 1: Write a descriptive Kissing Scene for Jack & Kim. Not too steamy, but descriptive. Winner will be able to have their entry in my story. :) *ONLY WRITERS CAN DO THIS***

**COMPETITION 2: *BETWEEN KarateGirl77 and MusicMusicMusic* The person who gives more reviews OR gets more votes from my readers gets to see the first two chapters before any of them come out, and they will be allowed to take over the kissing scenes for my story.**

**VOTE: MUSIC OR KARATE?**

**GOOD LUCK!**


	8. Wonderstruck

**Okay, I have to thank everyone who reviewed this story, everyone who followed me and every single person who has given me a request. I will continue this story until 12/25/14. Even after that, you are all welcome to ask me for advice, and I will do my best to update this story. I've received a few PMs questioning this story & why I did it, so now I'll answer them.**

**1. Why don't do just do the advice thing through PMs? Are you THAT desperate for reviews?**

**Answer: I don't do these things in PMs because even though some people like their problems private, many people have the same problems as they do and it always helps others be hopeful when they notice that others have the same problem. Also because some people are afraid to talk about these things, even online where nobody knows each other. Again: Many people have the same problems, and through story writing, they can figure it out without admitting anything. And I do this also for guests who cannot send PMs. I am not desperate for reviews, however, it is nice to see how people think of your writing, especially if you want to become an author IRL as well.**

**2. What inspired you to write this story?**

**Answer: I wanted to help people with their lives. There's just something about helping people that makes me feel proud of myself. It makes me feel like I've won an Oscar or a Grammy or even better, a Nobel Peace Prize. It just brings a sense of self-achievement, you know?**

**Pay close attention to this next one:**

**3. What are you looking for in a co-writer for any story you might write in the future?**

**Answer: I want them to be at least okay in grammar and spelling. You can use abbreviations in the story. I think that's okay, because I'll correct it anyways. They should have some experience for a collaboration. I need people to be experienced writers who have AT LEAST written one story. If not, send me a PM if you want me to be your mentor or something like that. They should be able to write relatively emotional things, just in case I decide to write something emotional. They should be a Jack-of-all-Colors, which means they should be good or okay in many genres of writing.**

**You will have to wait for the end of the story for the competition winners ^.^**

* * *

**_To Shakeema28: Honestly, I think you should look for hints to see if he likes you, because it's not bad to have a crush. If you're falling, I think you should just go with it and see where the wind takes you, you know? I promised not to fall for someone, but I have a crush. It's not something big, but pushing it away will not help. You have to accept it. If you want to, go for it. Try to flirt with him, but be subtle. Try to answer these questions, such as:_**

**_1. Does he stare at me?_**

**_2. Does he text me a lot?_**

**_3. Does he hug me whenever possible?_**

**_4. Does he flirt with me?_**

**_5. Has he winked at me before?_**

**_6. Is he a gentleman with me?_**

**_7. Does he act differently around me compared to with his friends?_**

**_8. Has he taken me places "as friends" before?_**

**_If 1/8-3/8 are something he does, probably no, but you should look more closely._**

**_If 4/8, then maybe. Keep looking closer!_**

**_If 5/8-8/8: You have a BIG chance of him liking you! Start hanging out with him more, maybe he'll pay a LOT more attention to you._**

* * *

**~_What do you do if you have a crush, even though you promised not to fall for anyone?_******

**Grace's POV:**

Ugh! Love is so confusing! Kim tells me that Jerry really does like me, but sometimes I wonder.

Still, I promised not to fall. I swore that day my parents divorced that I would NEVER like someone, so I don't get hurt like mother did. But still, I can't help these feelings. No matter how much I push them back... they just keep coming to me.

I've seen Jerry stare at me multiple times, such as when we were at the beach and when we played Truth or Dare the same day.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on, Grace! Please...?" Kim asked. We were at Kim's house, after going to the mall._

_"No! I am not wearing... that" I said, cringing._

_"Come on! Jerry picked it out for you..." she said smirking, knowing she'd won._

_"FINE!" I said._

_She handed me the revealing (not to mention strapless) bikini and walked out, smirking._

_I reluctantly put it on. I looked in the mirror. Well... as long as I'm doing this, I might want to cover up as much as possible._

_I put on a strapless dress that went down mid-thigh, put on some sunglasses and a cute beach hat._

_The bikini was now 100% covered, I thought happily._

_I walked out and saw Kim glaring at me, whilst I just smirked._

_"Grace..." she warned._

_"Nope!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her._

_She sighed and said, "Jack's waiting outside. Let's go. His dad owns a night club, so we're going there tomorrow."_

_"Okay," I replied. "NOW LET'S GO PARTAAAAY!"_

_She giggled and dragged me to Jack's car._

_"You must be excited to see your boyfriend," I teased Kim._

_"He is NOT my boyfriend! We're just best friends!" she protested._

_"Maybe, but it's not like you haven't stared at his chest when you were at my sleepover." I said smugly. (He was training for an upcoming tournament.)_

_She blushed a crimson red._

_"I KNEW IT! YOU DO LIKE JA-" I exclaimed, before being silenced by Kim._

_"Kim likes who?" said boy asks._

_"Yo-" I said, before being silenced again._

_"Your brother," Kim claimed._

_"OH MY GOSH! IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOU, JACK! IT'S-" I got silenced yet AGAIN._

_"Me?" he asked, dumbfounded._

_She went ahead to get into the car, but Jack stepped out of his trance and pulled her into his grasp, kissing her roughly._

_"I... um... I'll just get in the car now," I said awkwardly._

_I got into the car, and watched them get more... **into it.**_

_"GUYS! QUIT SUCKING FACE! WE HAVE TO GO GET JERRY, MILTON, AND JULIE!" I screamed._

_They both blushed and got into the car._

_Once we were at the beach, Kim gave me a look and told me, "Come on, Grace! Let's go swim."_

_I glared at her and took my dress off, revealing the... revealing bikini._

_I found Jerry staring at me, his mouth watering. I went up to him and said, "Close your mouth, dear. You'll catch flies."_

_After the beach, we went back to my house for Truth or Dare._

_Long story short, Kim seduced Jack into daring her to give me a head-to-toe makeover._

_She handed me a black lace bra, short jean shorts and a red (Jerry's favorite color) see-through crop top that went 2 inches above my belly-button. After I came out - very reluctantly, might I add - she gave me a pair of black flats. Next, she applied a bit of mascara and black eyeliner. Then she added some smokey red eye-shadow. She put red lipstick on me, then gliding red lip gloss over the top, just how I liked it. (Thank goodness for that). She gave me some very long black opal earrings that were surprisingly light. _

_She smiled at me._

_"Go get your man, girl!" Kim said, proud of her work. "And no, I did not make you look like a slut."_

_I was about to speak, but she beat me there._

_"No, you may NOT look in the mirror. If you want, I can give myself the same makeover but with hot pink."_

_"Thanks Kim, but we all know you're trying to make Jack drool for you," I said slyly._

_She gasped, mocking hurt and slapped me._

_I just laughed._

_Long story short, Jerry stared at me the entire time, and Kim dared me to sit on Jerry's lap. In return, I dared her to do whatever Jack wanted for the rest of the day. And boy, did he use THAT to his advantage, though Kim complied without complaining at his requests._

After that, I started noticing Jerry's actions more. I noticed how he'd always flirt with me while we were talking. I noticed how nervous he was around me. I noticed how he was such a gentleman towards me. I noticed everything. I noticed every time he stared at me, and I wondered how I never noticed before.

By this time, I was done blocking out my feelings. Instead, I let them bloom. I'm not sure where it'll take me, but for now, I'm walking home, wonder-struck._  
_

What do you do if you have a crush, even though you promised not to fall for anyone?

**You sit back and enjoy the journey waiting for you.**

* * *

**This one had some KICK in it, considering another FanFictioner did all the mushy stuff & the clothing. I objected to the clothing, but she persuaded me, saying it would help the story. When she reads this, she will probably glare at my profile but whatever. Now... winners of my competitions :P**

**Competition #1: A BIG HAND FOR MusicMusicMusic! After careful judging, I decided that although a little... _steamy_, hers was very well written and descriptive.**

**Competition #2: KarateGirl77 has given the prize to MusicMusicMusic, but because of her generosity, she will also be awarded the preview of my brand new story, which is coming up next Sunday. Both of these contestants will receive the chapter tomorrow. **

**Thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I wouldn't be on FanFiction anymore if it weren't for you guys. **

**For the sake of MusicMusicMusic, KarateGirl77 and Shakeema28, please Review, Follow & Favorite! Although, if you are a guest, please tell others about this story. Thank you so much.**

**With Love & Care,**

**Sophie W. Andrews**


End file.
